Tifa's Despair 8: The Calamity
by Disy
Summary: After all the danger Tifa and the others stand against their final opponent...however will Tifa survive her time in the snow storm while she seeks out her comrades...or will the creature known as Jenova destroy her.


Note: I do not own FF VII nor it's characters etc...

Alright last Tifa story for now...got one last idea for her but that's just have to wait.

Tifa's Despair 8: The Calamity

It's been a week if not more Tifa had lost count of the days since she had been brutally beaten and abused by the woman named Scarlet.  
It hadn't even been a fight she was just tortured by Scarlet and later the Turk, Elena joined in.  
And Tifa had come... again it appeared that was always their goal, let her experience a great deal of pain and then humiliate her by making her come.  
Strangely enough Tifa felt less bothered by coming each time, she was then nearly killed by some gas however her cell was blasted open by some large creature.  
She had then climbed on top of the Junon Canon and was confronted by Scarlet again, they fought and made out... Tifa then had some sort of revenge on the woman and escaped on Cid's ship.  
Later she had broken Cid's nose once she found out he was recording the whole fight with Scarlet... and the made out session.  
She knew what Cid had been doing with it... she had taken the recording and showed it to Yuffie in their room.  
They both pleasured themselves on the fight and made out session, Tifa felt extremely aroused by looking at her fight and something more with Scarlet.  
The way was evil and sick, but Tifa had to secretly admit she found the woman very... exciting.  
Yuffie had then made a copy for herself and very often needed to get something from her room... Tifa then heard moans and giving the amount of screams Yuffie made the ninja probably came off five times everyday on the recording of Tifa and Scarlet.  
Besides that Tifa also felt humiliated once she found the pictures the prison girls had taken from her a while back when they were abusing her on the web.  
She felt embarrassed and wondered how many people had seen it... the amount of hits on the website showed more then a million.  
What Tifa didn't know is that her comrades often looked at the pictures together even Yuffie...  
Besides Tifa's person problems the whole world was messed up.  
Right now she and the party were going to the northern crater and end it.

Once they arrived they split up in pairs, unfortunately Cloud once again trusted Tifa the most and send her off in a direction on her own in the cold weather.  
Splitting up would help them find the cave easier in this snow storm.  
Tifa had always loved her outfit despite what people said, her tight revealing white shirt, her clumsy suspensors which were pressed out of the way by her perfects orbs, he shoes and her black mini-skirt.  
But now she regretted her choice of outfit, the wind was breezing and the snow was just torturing her.  
She tried to rub herself warm but failed of course.  
Her nipples were so hard and pointing forward through her shirt that she thought that if she hugged someone hard enough she could just pierce them with her stone hard... and probably purple nipples due to the cold.  
She then tried something drastic she tried to finger herself while she was walking... it worked she got warmer as was her mind.  
However once she felt the first drip of sweat run down her forehead she stopped.  
If she would go on she would start sweating badly and in the end that would just freeze her more.  
Tifa was exhausted and let herself fall down in the snow for a second catching her breath.  
She was cold... exhausted and cold! The only warm spot on her body was between her legs which was soaking wet thanks to her own effort from a few minutes back.  
The urge to pleasure herself was enormous but she didn't want to freeze to death just because she couldn't control her horny little mind.  
Tifa then heard something beside the roaring wind and shot up.  
She could barely see anything in the snow storm and for a moment she thought she saw someone.  
She couldn't see clear what it was but four tentacle like things were snapping behind the figure.  
Not wanting to be caught off guard or get the first hit against her Tifa raised her fist.  
She then charged forward with a shout and without looking what it was she crashed into the figure and began to slam into it's head with her eyes closed.  
Tifa continued to scream as her fists slammed into the unknown creature's head.  
The fighter then heard crushing noise and felt warm fluids on her hands, had she just split open a monsters head.  
She decided to open her eyes and what she saw nearly caused her to blackout.  
Underneath her lay a woman, her face was healing so fast you could see it.  
Tifa nearly froze, it was a beautiful woman... she was naked and purple but pretty.  
Tifa jumped of the woman she had beaten and mounted and scrambled to her feet.  
"I'm so sorry! I... thought you were a monster." Tifa confessed.  
The woman's face was now fully recovered and she nearly flew back up to her feet.  
It seemed as if the tentacles were in fact some sort of hear dress.  
"Don't worry... and don't be afraid." The beautiful purple woman said to Tifa.  
Only now did Tifa fully observe the woman, she was purple and all that but she was extremely beautiful.  
The woman had a beautiful flawless face, her legs were long, slender but firm.  
The woman had a tight belly and a pair of breasts which rivaled Tifa's.  
Tifa then decided this wasn't a monster, they were in the northern continent and their planet was rich of species they didn't knew.  
But this woman looked just like a human... in fact was just the same except for the purple skin and weird hair.  
"I'm so sorry... are you alright?" Tifa asked nervously.  
The woman nodded. "I am alright, I heal fast, Tifa Lockhart."  
"That's good- Wait! How do you know my name?" Tifa demanded.  
The woman licked her lips before saying. "I know many things Tifa Lockhart, but to answer your question I can read your mind..."  
"Read my mind?..." Tifa asked in disbelieve.  
The woman nodded again. "Yes Tifa Lockhart, for example right now you're thinking how similar I look to the summon named Shiva... and now you're thinking about a girl named Yuffie... pleasure... pain. Elena... you like this Elena very much, you liked her touch. Ah... you find pain unpleasant but very arousing... Scarlet... you loved what she had done with you... you want to meet her again..."  
Tifa face turned red, this woman knew pretty much everything about her.  
She was strong, young, and beautiful, had recently been beaten and abused multiple times... found it all very arousing... found out she was into girls... had many naughty thoughts about her tormentors.  
"Alright I get it! What are you doing her? And what is your name?" Tifa said her face still red despite the cold.  
The woman smiled again and began to rub her own near frozen nipple. "I live here... and I have many names Tifa Lockhart. How would call me? Not that I can't tell... but I want to hear it."  
Tifa's face turned even redder, her nose was even redder then the time Aerith had slammed her womanhood in her face.  
Tifa then folded her arms behind her back and began to wiggle nervously. "Beautiful..."  
The woman smiled wider and Tifa grew wetter once she saw the woman pull on her own nipple.  
The purple woman then took a step closer. "I see you've had many lovers... all who've hurt you... would you like me to become a lover of yours Tifa Lockhart?"  
The woman took another step closer to Tifa, the fighter's mind told her to back of but she couldn't she was attracted to this woman and she couldn't move.  
Tifa didn't say yes but the woman could read her mind.  
The woman smiled and wrapped her arms around Tifa's shoulder pushing their breasts together and Tifa already moaned softly.  
"Yes... then call me Lover, Tifa Lockhart." The woman said and she wrapped a single leg around Tifa pressing both their womanhood tight to each other.  
Tifa instantly felt herself getting soaked and she felt the woman's bare sweet spot rubbing over her skirt and womanhood beyond.  
Lover then leaned in closer in their lips nearly touched before she spoke in Tifa's mouth. "Do you like it when I get this close, Tifa Lockhart?"  
Tifa stared into the deep violet eyes of her Lover and then closed her eyes and she moaned softly. "Yes... Lover..."  
'Good' Tifa heard inside her mind and her eyes shot open as Lover kissed her passionately.  
Just what was this woman?  
However before Tifa could figure it out she engulfed by lust... like never before.  
Tifa returned the kiss passionately and like reading her mind her Lover's legs widened.  
One of the tentacles on her Lover's head came to life and wrapped itself around on of Tifa's wrist.  
Normally Tifa would freak out but she was in some trance, she just wanted this woman no matter what the cost.  
The tentacle then guided Tifa's hand to Lover's womanhood.  
Tifa eagerly began to please Lover's soft spot with her fingers, the soft cold sweet spot of her Lover instantly grew soaked and Tifa herself just exploded herself by this.  
Tifa was then pushed back to the ground and Lover mounted her, Lover's hand began to rub over Tifa's perfect orbs.  
Lover then stopped squeezing in Tifa's orbs and spread the fighter's legs as they continued to kiss.  
Lover teased Tifa by sliding her fingers on Tifa's stomach and hips but never over her womanhood.  
Two more tentacles came to life and shrunk as they glided towards Tifa's orbs.  
Tifa moaned as she felt the tow tentacles slide over her body.  
The tow tentacles then shrunk a little bit more and disappeared under Tifa's shirt.  
Tifa then suddenly felt the two tentacles wrap around her erect nipples.  
The tentacles began to rub, and squeeze and pull Tifa's nipples and the girl moaned loudly breaking the kiss and opening her mouth wide as the moan turned into a scream of pleasure.  
Lover's tongue then shot forward into Tifa's mouth and it seemed to grow exploring every millimeter of Tifa's mouth.  
The fourth tentacle then came to life and slipped between Tifa's legs and shrunk fro a second as it entered Tifa's womanhood.  
Tifa's eyes widened as she felt the tentacles inside her go deeper and grow rapidly, Tifa screamed in a single surge of pain.  
The tentacle immediately shrunk and left Tifa's womanhood, Tifa moaned once it left her.  
Lover then broke the kiss and Tifa looked at her with an apologizing look.  
"I'm sorry... I don't want that... only fingers and tongues for this girl..." Tifa said softly and she pulled Lover's head closer and kissed her again.  
As if obeying Lover's hands shot towards Tifa's soft spot and a few fingers entered the girl.  
Tifa immediately opened her eyes and screamed as she climaxed.  
Lover then pulled Tifa's skirt up and began to harshly rub her womanhood against Tifa's while kissing her.  
A moment later Lover remained silent but Tifa felt a miniature waterfall of warm wetness drop on her own soft spot.  
Lover had come... and she pulled Tifa's skirt down again.  
Just as Tifa was moaning Lover's voice suddenly appeared in her head again. 'Why have you come here?"  
Tifa just moaned and the voice continued. 'I see... to kill a man named Sephiroth... I can't let that happen."  
Tifa stopped kissing her new found lover for a moment and asked. "What, just who are you?"  
Lover grinned and began to kiss Tifa again only more violently and began to pin her hard against the snow covered ground. 'I'm Jenova.'  
Tifa's eyes widened... she had been seduced by Jenova? She was in trouble.  
Jenova of course read her mind and complied.  
Tifa felt the two tentacles around her nipples tighten and she screamed as her nipples were nearly squeezed flat.  
Tifa struggled to get free but right before she got some progress four more tentacles appeared from Jenova's back and for a moment Jenova let Tifa go.  
The four tentacles then wrapped around Tifa's wrists and ankles and spread her out.  
Tifa screamed as she was nearly pulled apart and she arched her back when Jenova's finger entered her again.  
"Poor little Tifa..." Jenova said softly as she brushed Tifa's hear while nearly ripping the screaming girl apart.  
Jenova's other hand then slipped over her womanhood and she put a finger inside herself.  
Jenova then pulled back the soaked finger. "This will be the eight time... a woman will hurt you and abuse you... I already am doing it but still."  
"And I believe this is tradition." Jenova said reading Tifa's mind before putting her soaked finger in Tifa's mouth.  
Tifa closed her eyes forcing back tears... she surprised herself when she found herself sucking the wet finger in her mouth.  
What had Jenova done to her? Or... what had she become after the seven previous times?  
Jenova felt Tifa suck her finger. "Are you liking it? Liking the pain... maybe I should take it up a bit."  
Tifa was in the middle of begging her not to when she suddenly screamed in terrible pain.  
Jenova's hand had disappeared inside her womanhood and was grabbing, and moving inside Tifa's sensitive inner.  
"Take... it... out!" Tifa roared begging, her teeth were show her head throw back.  
This was perhaps the worst pain she had ever felt.  
Jenova smiled and kissed Tifa's bare teeth since the girl was on so much pain her lips had nearly crawled up in tension.  
"Kiss me back... then I'll stop." Jenova said smiling.  
Tifa tried to open her mouth but every time she did Jenova violently moved her hand inside her and Tifa screamed out in pain again.  
After a full minute of this torture Tifa opened her mouth and her tongue slip out crawling in Jenova's waiting mouth.  
She forced herself to kiss the calamity.  
Two other tentacles appeared and entered Tifa's womanhood beside Jenova's hand.  
The two tentacles then pulled... stretching the edges of Tifa's womanhood a little and Tifa roared in a new sensation of pain.  
Tifa had the idea she couldn't even pass out the pain was that terrible.  
Tifa feared for her womanhood as it was nearly pulled apart... she then felt a wave of relive as Jenova's hand slipped out of her sensitive spot and the two tentacles let go.  
"Please... no more... I give up..." Tifa begged.  
The fighter then shouted again as the two tentacles wrapped around her nipples pulled back, pulling her nipples and breasts along too with enormous strength.  
"You are so beautiful, Tifa Lockhart... maybe I decide to keep you as a playmate." Jenova said softly as she played with Tifa's outstretched orbs and nipples.  
"No!..." Tifa said... the no then turned into a moan and then a scream as the two tentacles let go of Tifa's nipples causing her perfects breasts to slap back against her chest.  
The tentacle then wrapped around Tifa's neck and began to squeeze.  
"Shall I just kill you then Tifa Lockhart? End your suffering?" Jenova asked calmly.  
Tifa's eyes widened and she desperately grabbed at the tentacles as they began to squeeze harder. "No!... Pl-...please... Jenova..."  
The tight loosened. "I have... people... I want to... love... I even- Ah!... Liked you ... really liked you until you started to hurt me... let me go."  
"I know you really liked me Tifa Lockhart... Believe me when I say I have lust for you too." Jenova said and she kissed Tifa again.  
Just as Tifa started to enjoy the feeling Jenova stepped away from her and the four tentacles that held her hauled her up in the air and held her there.  
"Tifa Lockhart... prepare your weak body for pain." Jenova said.  
Tifa begged again but her begs turned into screams as the remaining tentacles and new ones started to whip her body.  
"Yes... embrace the pain... love it." Jenova said softly.  
Tifa continued to scream as more and more tentacles grew from Jenova's back and started to whip her.  
The whips grew harder and eventually Tifa's shirt and skirt began to tear by the hard whips.  
Red marks appeared on Tifa's beautiful body and the sexy fighter screamed like she never had before.  
After minutes of this the whips suddenly stopped and Tifa felt a huge relieve not coming from her entire body... but form her soft spot.  
Tifa weakly starred down and saw that her love juices were dripping to the ground from between her legs.  
Why did she come? Jenova merely smiled and held out her finger under the rain of Tifa's love juices.  
Jenova licked her hands clean. "Tifa Lockhart... your taste is so delicious."  
Tifa was desperate... she had never felt this humiliated in her life this was far worse then the past seven times.  
She had come this time... not because of the abuse but because of her torture.  
Tears rolled down her eyes and she screamed. "Just kill me! I don't care anymore! I can't stand this any longer!"  
"No." Jenova replied softly.  
The four tentacles which held Tifa in the air began to twist Tifa's bodies in all kind of directions he body wasn't made for.  
Tifa roared out and screamed again, she felt muscles rip by the harsh sudden movements.  
Tifa's legs were then widely spread over and over again and Tifa felt the pressure each time on her womanhood.  
"One last time Tifa Lockhart." Jenova said and the tentacles brought her hovering above Jenova.  
The tentacles then spread Tifa's legs... further apart then before she floated in the air her legs in a split and she screamed terrified.  
Suddenly Tifa felt something cold brush over her womanhood.  
When she gazed down she saw Jenova eagerly licking her soft spot.  
"Stop!" Tifa cried out.  
Jenova's response was by licking her harder and Tifa enjoyed every bit of it.  
After a few minutes of this new found torture and pleasure Tifa shouted and arched her back.  
She came all over Jenova's awaiting face and the last energy left her body.  
The tentacles then once again brought her higher in the air.  
Tifa looked down and saw Jenova kneeling... as if waiting for something.  
Tifa's heart skipped a few beats once she realized what and the tentacles send her crashing down.  
Tifa was send down crashing her back first on Jenova's awaiting knee ad Tifa screamed out.  
Had her spine broken? Tifa didn't know.  
The pain was just paralyzing... no it still wasn't broken they have all tried to hard to literally break her body but her spine was defiant and still intact.  
She also wasn't paralyzed she could tell that much when she felt a finger entering her womanhood again, but she couldn't moan.  
Her chest was also still there... a few tentacles and a hand toyed but her perfect orbs.  
Tifa screamed again as she was hauled up again and turned upside down in the air.  
Tifa was then brought down again her stomach first on Jenova's knee.  
Tifa screamed wide eyed, but the only thing that left her mouth were drips of blood.  
Internal bleeding this was bad...  
Tifa's muscle began to spasm and all Tifa could do was moan softly her eyes wide open as more saliva and blood escaped her mouth.  
Her ass and face were then caressed by Jenova and she was once again hauled up in the air.  
"Guess this is the end then... I wished there had been more in life for me then this..." Tifa said using her last strength.  
However she wasn't brought back down again, she wasn't killed she was just held in the air and turned back normally her feet hanging beneath the rest of her still beautiful but broken body.  
Once Tifa looked down at Jenova she saw the woman smiling with open arms.  
The tentacles then brought the broken fighter down closer to the woman, Tifa couldn't resist.  
Jenova then embraced Tifa and the tentacles let go of her, it was a soft embrace and Jenova kissed her quickly before embracing her further.  
It was a caring embrace like a mother would hug her child.  
"Oh, poor Tifa Lockhart... you should have never joined that group. It has only brought you pain what have you gained from?" Jenova asked.  
Tifa thought about it as she allowed herself to enjoy Jenova's soft embrace.  
What had she gained by helping the others safe the world?  
Nothing... but wounds, pain, humiliation... she had been abused now for eight times while she helped them safe the world.  
But she then thought about Yuffie and Cloud. "I've gained... people to love."  
Jenova smiled and shook her head. "Poor Tifa Lockhart... so naive..."  
Jenova embraced the sexy fighter for a few more minutes before saying. "I won't kill you know Tifa Lockhart... I will let you live... but do know that one day I will be coming for you again..."  
The promise brought terror to Tifa's already broken spirit and the woman laid her down on the snow.  
Her body broken, her spirit crushed, her clothes shred.  
"Goodbye Tifa Lockhart." Jenova said giving the fighter one last kiss.  
Jenova kissed Tifa passionately and Tifa managed to return the kiss for reasons unknown.  
Tifa then looked as Jenova stood up, her tentacles appeared again and wiped her body once last time.  
Once Tifa started to scream again she saw Jenova's foot flying to her face.  
Everything then turned back.

Tifa woke up hours later with Cloud and Yuffie sitting next to her... she was on Cid's ship.  
"Are you alright?!" Yuffie said.  
Tifa didn't nod nor did she shake her head.  
She didn't know... she had passionate... well sex with the being called Jenova.  
Jenova then tortured heard and nearly killed her... she just didn't know.  
It was the eight time hopefully the last time.  
"We've found the cave... I will wait until you recover I want you at my side in this coming battle Tifa." Cloud said and she stood up and left the room.  
Yuffie planted a quick kiss on Tifa's lips before following Cloud.  
Leaving Tifa alone with her thoughts...


End file.
